Love In A Hopeless Place
by JensenAckles4Ever
Summary: Kelly Acosta breaks free from her controlling parents and moves to Bluebell, Alabama to take a teaching job. She meets all of the residents, and meets Wade. She starts crushing on him, and she thinks he likes her too, but she thinks Zoe likes him too?


When do you really know that it's time to leave and go on your own and live your own life? My parents have always been too demanding. They wanted college, they wanted me to marry a doctor and have babies with someone who wouldn't even be there. I was fed up. My father Keith Acosta was very successful and he married my mother Margaret Mathers at a very young age. They were in love and still are. My name is Kelly Acosta.

I have a younger sister named Michelle. She's about to graduate high school, she's already fed up with being home. I told her that I was leaving Friday. I had a teacher position in Bluebell, Alabama. It was far away from North Carolina but I wanted a change.

"But you can't leave Kell, you'll miss my graduation." Michelle complained. And also, it's always about Michelle, she is very spoiled but I love her anyway. I turned around and stopped packing my clothes into my suitcase.

"You know that I won't miss it, I'll come back down here." I told her. She nodded , she looked relieved.

"Mom and Dad are furious with you." Michelle said. I rolled my eyes, they were furious. When I told them that I was leaving for a teaching job, I thought they were going to have a cow.

"But you can't go! You need to get into medical school!" Dad yelled. "What about that fine young _doctor; he_ wanted to marry you!" Mom said freaking out.

"I don't want to marry a doctor. I want to do what I wanna do!" I yelled back.

"It's not all about you!" Dad said."No, your right. It's all about you! It's my life, not yours." I said.

I got angry all again thinking about our argument, but Friday came and it was time to go. The taxi was outside waiting on me. Mom and Dad were begging me not to go. I grabbed my suitcase and headed towards the door."I'll call you when I get to Bluebell." I told them. Michelle hugged me. I hugged her back, I would miss my sister so much."I'll miss you." I told her. "You don't have to miss her! You can stay…" Mom pleaded. "No. I'm leaving. I'll call when I get there. I love ya'll, but I got to leave the nest. I've got to start doing my thing. Not yours." I said. I waved at Michelle and gave one last glance at my parents and I got into the taxi and took off for Bluebell, Alabama.

*Meanwhile in Bluebell*

"Did you hear about that new teacher comin' in?" Lavon Hayes, former football star asks his friend Wade Kinsella.

"No, this town really needs a eduation though. Hey, maybe she'll be a pretty young teacher." Wade grinned.

"I heard she was young, I don't know what she looks like. She could be ugly." Lavon laughed. Zoe Hart, new town doctor came walking up to Lavon and Wade.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" She asked. Wade looked at her and smirked."I don't know, but I know what I _could be doing. " Wade smiled and winked at her. Zoe rolled her eyes at him."We're just talking about the new girl that's coming into town. New teacher." Lavon said."Ohh, I hope the town welcomes her into town better than they welcomed me!" Zoe laughed._

"_They probably will love her, they just don't like you." Wade said."Jeez, quit being a jerk!" Zoe said and walked off. Wade really wants Zoe but she won't give into him, he doesn't understand, most girls give into his charm. _

_I arrived at Bluebell, Alabama. The town was just as country and backwoods as Ashewood Falls, North Carolina. She got out of the taxi and grabbed her suitcase and started walking to the schoolhouse. Bluebell Public School. She opened the door and strolled inside. She saw a large man, that she recognized from a football team."You're Lavon Hayes, ain't you?" She said. Lavon looked up and smiled at her."Why yes I am, you must be the new school teacher comin' in from all the way in Ashewood Falls. How are you?" Lavon said and shook her hand. "Yes I am, I'm quite fine. I'm just nervous to be here. This is a um, little schoolhouse." She said. It looked almost like a Little House on the Prairie school house. It was small and had only one room and a bathroom._

"_No, ain't no reason to be nervous. We're all nice, and I know the school is little, but our other one burned down and we had to build this one, and we just didn't have enough money to build a huge one." Lavon said._

"_I understand. So when can I start teaching?" I asked."Today actually. School opens at nine o' clock each day. It ends at 3 o'clock. You'll be teaching a bunch of age groups. It'll be fun, I hope you enjoy it. Let me show you where you can stay." Lavon said. Lavon took me and showed me a nice little house beside a little trailer. Another house was on the other side of the trailer."This is where you will be staying." Lavon said. He showed me the inside. It was little, but it was cozy._

"_It has a living room area, kitchen, bedroom, and one little bathroom. And a laundry area. Is it good for you?" Lavon smiled."It's great! Thanks so much!" I smiled."No problem! Oh and your neighbors and nice, except Wade Kinsella the one in the trailer, he throws lots of parties, and he gets loud, you'll just have to tell him to quiet down, but Ms. Zoe Hart , she's a sweetheart. She's our new doctor." Lavon said."Okay, thanks. " I said."I'll let you get settled. If you need anything come see me." Lavon said. I waved and then I checked out the new place. It was nice, and it would do. I would fix it up later. I heard a knock on the door and I jumped and a tall handsome blonde guy walked through the door._

"_Howdy there, I'm Wade Kinsella. I was just talking to Lavon, and he said the new girl was here. You must be Kelly?" Wade smiled. I couldn't help but think that he was gorgeous and well really southern."Nice to meet you Wade, I'm Kelly. Well you already know that, you're my neighbor. " I smiled. "I know, you'll get to know me." Wade winked. I blushed and smiled at him."Don't you have school to teach?" Wade asked."Oh crap! I'm late! I'm so sorry, we'll have to talk later. It was really nice meeting you! Have a good day!" I said and grabbed my purse and books and ran out the door. Wade followed me._

"_Hey, you wanna ride? It'll be a whole lot faster than walking!" Wade said."No, that's fine. I can walk. Or run." I said."C'mon, take the offer. You can pay me back later." Wade smiled. Ah, what the hell. I was late enough ,walking would make me be even late."Yeah, okay. Thanks." I said and got into his car and he drove me to the school. I got out and Wade grabbed my books for me."No, I can carry them." I said. Wade smiled at me, making my heart beat faster. Why was his smile so captivating? "Just let me do ya a favor." Wade said. I rushed into the school and the students were already in there seats. They glared at Wade and me. Wade walked to the front of the room and placed the books on the little desk. He turned around and gave all the children looks._

"_I would like for all of y'all to meet Ms. Acosta. She is your school teacher, be nice to the pretty lady. " Wade smiled and then waved at me and walked out of the classroom. I smiled nervously at the students and went up to the front of the room and sat down at the desk."Like Wade said, I'm Ms. Acosta. I'm your new teacher, and I'm excited to be here, and I can't wait to get to know each and every one of you. Let's start with the roll call." I said and got out the book and looked at the list of names. There was exactly sixteen students, I could handle this class. They all were mature ages. She began to call the roll. Everyone was here. I marked everyone as there._

"_Okay, what was your last teacher working on with ya'll?" I asked. A girl named Tina Miller spoke up."We were working on area and perimeter. " Tina said. I nodded and started to teach._

_Before I knew it was the end of the day and I dismissed the class. I was cleaning up my desk, and checking over papers when someone walked into the school."Hi, I'm Lemon Breeland. Welcome to Bluebell." Lemon smiled. I smiled and got up from the desk and shook her hand."I'm Kelly Acosta. And thank you, it's nice here." I said."It sure is. I'm engaged to the town's lawyer George Tucker, I don't know if you have met him yet." Lemon said kind of bragging."No I haven't, but congratulations. You must be happy." I said."I guess I am." Lemon said."Well ,I have to be going home and grading papers. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you later?" I said and grabbed my papers and purse."You should come over for dinner sometime with George and me. We would love to have you." Lemon smiled."Oh thanks, I'll see when I'm free." I said and walked out of the school and walked home. _

_I got back to my place and I saw the very hot neighbor Wade talking to some woman. She was very pretty. I opened the door and put my books on the table and grabbed my purse and decided I needed to go buy some food from the grocery store. I walked out of the house and Wade saw me and yelled my name. I turned around."Hey Kelly! Come meet Zoe!" Wade said. I was in a hurry, but I guess I could talk for a few minutes. I walked over there and smiled."Hey, I'm Kelly." I said. Zoe smiled and shook my hand. _

"_Wade was just talking about you. It's nice to meet you. How was your first day in town? It had to be better than mine, no one liked me." Zoe laughed. I laughed, how could no one like her, she seemed nice._

"_It was good, I was kind of late for school, but Wade kindly gave me a ride, and spared me being too late. So it was good. Everyone's nice here. I met someone named Lemon? She was pretty nice." I said. Zoe frowned when I mentioned Lemon."I don't like Lemon, she's so snobby. " Zoe said."Really? I thought she seemed like she was bragging about being that with lawyer guy, but she seemed nice enough." I said."Yeah, just watch her." Zoe smiled."Okay. Well, I need to go grocery shopping . I have literally nothing in my fridge. I'll see y'all later." I said."Bye Kelly! It was nice to meet you! " Zoe said."Come back and see me later Kelly." Wade winked. Zoe rolled her eyes."Don't pay him any attention, he's a flirt." Zoe said. I laughed and walked off on the way to the store._


End file.
